Comme dans l'Avant
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: PWP - "C'est un livre qui parle de… d'un sujet nouveau que je… enfin, que je n'avais jamais exploré…" Ou Armin et sa passion face à Eren et son désir. Petit duo bien chaud ! (Désolé pour le mauvais fichier de YGO, j'ai remplacé c'est validé !)


.

 **Comme dans l' _Avant_**

 **—**

Armin entra doucement dans la chambre de son ami après avoir frappé. Il balaya la chambre de son regard bleu avant de voir la silhouette d'Eren, dans un coin de la chambre, lequel était en train de passer un tee-shirt aux manches un peu longues. Il était dur, dans cette société, de trouver quel que produit que ce fut de la bonne taille, ils devaient se contenter de ce qu'ils trouvaient. D'où le fait que Armin s'empêtrait dans des chaussures qui avaient déjà servis de nombreuses personnes et deux tailles au-dessus de sa pointure.

Eren se recoiffa négligemment – se décoiffa encore plus, selon l'avis de Armin – tout en se tournant vers lui. Il s'approcha de lui en souriant et s'assit sur son lit en incitant son ami d'enfance à le rejoindre.

Armin s'avança en serrant son précieux ouvrage entre ses bras filiformes. Dans tout juste un an, ils allaient tous les trois, Eren, Mikasa et lui, rejoindre la Brigade d'Entraînement des recrues potentielles pour servir l'armée. Armin en était autant impatient qu'appréhensif – plus appréhensif qu'impatient s'il était honnête. Il n'avait nullement la carrure pour le métier, et travailler dans les Terres Défrichées ne l'avait pas aidé à se muscler pour l'instant.

Armin se laissa timidement tomber sur la paillasse dure, les yeux fixés au sol. Mikasa était en train d'aider les autres à porter les paquets de bois de l'autre côté de la cambrousse ; Eren, s'étant blessé à la tête il y avait peu, était suspendu et lui-même n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se rendre utile.

— Salut Armin, quoi de neuf ? Encore avec tes livres du Monde Extérieur ? Fais gaffe, on va finir par te chopper, lui souffla-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

— Salut Eren. Je… commença-t-il avant de rougir brusquement.

C'était peut-être plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord. Il se racla doucement la gorge en triturant une de ses mèches blondes, ses fins cheveux lisses glissant contre ses doigts avec fluidité. Eren observa patiemment le geste devenu si familier, qui montrait une grande nervosité chez son ami. Il sourit en avisant ses fines rougeurs, à peine perceptible certes, mais qui colorait agréablement ses pommettes de rouge.

Il posa des yeux circonspects sur l'ouvrage qu'apportait cette fois Arlet, arquant un sourcil en le voyant assez fin. La couverture, jaunie et défraîchie, ne donnait pas tant d'indication sur la nature du texte et, de ce qu'il voyait, le titre était : L _a Pédérastie dans la Grèce Antique, Synthèse de l'Éducation Antique_ **[1]**. Il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois, mais il n'avait jamais vu ce livre auparavant.

Armin releva doucement ses yeux bleus pour les plonger dans ceux d'Eren et se mordilla doucement la lèvre.

— Je… commença-t-il avant de baisser les yeux. C'est un nouveau livre que j'ai trouvé. Ici, dans le grenier de la cabine de Francès.

Eren hocha doucement la tête en attendant la suite, penchant un peu sa tête d'un côté pour décrypter l'expression de son visage. Armin semblait vraiment gêné, il osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Eren s'approcha un peu il glissa sa jambe gauche dans le dos de son ami et laissa pendre la droite, rapprochant son buste du dos d'Armin. Ce n'était pas comme si la position était nouvelle, pourtant Armin se tendit brusquement et déglutit avec force ses dents martyrisaient sa lèvre avec plus de minutie. Inconsciemment, ses mains voyagèrent sur la tranche du livre, caressantes, et il inspira longuement pour calmer la frénésie de son cœur.

— C'est un livre qui parle de… d'un sujet nouveau que je… enfin, que je n'avais jamais exploré…

— Ah oui ? Ça parle de… euh, l'antique Grèce, tenta-t-il de se rappeler le titre, maintenant hors de sa vue.

Armin ne tenta pas de le corriger et s'humecta les lèvres, baissa doucement ses bras pour poser le livre sur ses cuisses. Il sentait parfaitement la chaleur de Eren à travers ses vêtements, venir s'échouer sur son corps et vivifier ses sens. Eren sentait le feu de bois et l'herbe fraîche, sans doute à cause de leur travail. Il tenta un regard vers lui et se rendit compte de leur proximité ; Eren regardait, sans noter le trouble de son ami, le livre encore sur les cuisses d'Armin. Le blond pouvait presque sentir son souffle balayer la joue de Jaeger, et ses cils clairs, s'il se rapprochait de quelques millimètres, effleureraient sa peau mate.

Il frissonna.

— Et donc ? Raconte !

Armin sursauta légèrement et baissa ses yeux sur le livre.

— En fait… eh bien, c'est assez gênant…

Il passa une main rapide sur ses cheveux blonds pour glisser une de ses mèches derrière son oreille droite, dévoilant soudain une fragrance sucrée qui s'instilla jusqu'à Eren. Le savon était un élément très rare et n'était à la portée que des nobles de très hauts rangs, ceux proches du roi, mais Armin parvenait à créer un semblant de produit en usant d'un mélange de fleurs, de plantes, d'huiles et de quelques fruits. Évidemment, le résultat était bien loin des produits de luxe tout propre de la royauté, cela ressemblait plus à une pâte marronâtre ou grisâtre selon ce qu'il y mettait, qu'ils devaient appliquer sur la peau. Pour les cheveux, il réduisait en poudre quelques produits à l'odeur entêtante qui s'infiltrait dans le cheveu.

Eren n'avait jamais compris comment, mais il s'en contentait.

— Je voulais t'en parler à toi seul, parce que Mikasa n'aurait…enfin…

— Oh aller, crache le morceau, sourit Eren en passant un bras sur les épaules fin du blond.

Il en profita pour poser sa joue sur le crâne du plus petit et inspira l'odeur exquise de ses cheveux soyeux. Il aimait beaucoup Armin, d'où le fait qu'il se montrait particulièrement tactile avec lui.

— Euh… euh, d'après ce livre… commença-t-il laborieusement, mmh, dans un pays nommé la Grèce, il y aurait… euh, plusieurs sortes de… de…

Dieu, il était en train de se perdre dans ses explications ! Il ne savait pas comment il devait faire pour amener le sujet, c'était trop… bien trop intime !

— De ? demanda Eren en rapprochant son visage. Armin, tu as de la fièvre ?

Armin nia furieusement, le corps penché en arrière à l'extrême pour échapper à son ami qui s'était tout aussi brusquement avancé vers lui.

— Plusieurs sortes de… de relations…

Eren arqua un sourcil ; Armin retint son souffle. Et une fois leurs yeux accrochés, Armin ne put s'en défaire.

— Relations ? Tu veux dire, familiale, amicale, amoureuse, professionnelle…

— … amoureuse, révéla-t-il, ses pommettes rosissant.

Charnelle serait plus exact à son avis…

Eren eut un sourire en coin amusé, presque moqueur, en voyant la gêne évidente de son ami. Il pouvait presque imaginer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il regarda les ombres claires que dessinaient les longs cils blonds sur la paupière fragile, se mordant l'intérieure de la lèvre. Il aimait beaucoup les yeux d'Armin – grands et d'une belle couleur bleu ciel, limpide et brillant ; les cils longs et clairs, iridescent au soleil tels des fils d'or ; les fines paupières de peau claire qui se plissaient agréablement lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Très beaux yeux.

— Et donc ? Quels types ? murmura-t-il pour l'enjoindre à parler.

— E-eh bien…

Et il tenta de lui expliquer maladroitement et avec gêne ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre. Il ne regardait qu'occasionnellement les yeux de son interlocuteur, de plus en plus rouge, craintif. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'allait dire Eren, de son jugement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant – il ne le _voulait pas_.

Il sentit son cœur bondir en voyant Eren rougir un peu. Non pas que c'était complètement rare de le voir gêné, ou honteux, mais Armin aimait particulièrement ces instants car l'expression d'Eren le touchait au-delà des mots à ces moments là, l'attendrissait.

— Tu… tu veux dire… waouh, dit-il simplement en secouant la tête.

Circonspect, il releva ses prunelles vertes vers le visage patient de son ami, une lueur dans les yeux. Il détailla, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le visage rond de son ami, qui peinait à perdre ses traits d'enfants ; ses grands yeux bleu brillant et l'arc de ses sourcils ; ses cheveux mi-longs blonds qui effleurait sa nuque et ses pommettes, assombrissait ses paupières pour taquiner ses cils ; son nez en trompette et ses lèvres fines et à peine rosée. Eren baissa les yeux sur son cou trop fin et ses épaules maigres, carré, que sa peau blanche recouvrait tout juste.

Malgré son corps enfantin et un brin gracile, il avait clairement l'allure d'un garçon. Et pourtant… pourtant, il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant. Il avait beau trouver cela assez malsain et étrange, rien n'y pouvait ; alors il ignorait cette tendre chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur près du jeune garçon et se contentait de se rapprocher de lui.

Mais les paroles d'Armin changeaient la donne ; cette relation aurait déjà _existé_ et, plus encore, serait plus noble et digne qu'une relation hétérosexuelle.

Eren et Armin, dans leurs candides pensées, n'avaient jamais songé à l'existence d'une relation entre homme. Orphelin depuis l'âge de dix ans environs, ils avaient dû se débrouiller seul, et compléter leur éducation n'était pas la première chose qui leur était venu à l'esprit. Personne n'avait pu les guider, et il n'avait su comment on faisait les bébés que lorsqu'Armin trouva la réponse dans un de ses livres – il y avait tout juste deux ans.

Alors une relation de ce genre… d'où auraient-ils pu le sortir ?

C'était assez… invraisemblable pour les deux garçons, à l'esprit encore innocent et naïf. D'où le fait que Armin veuille en parler à son ami, mais également pour aborder… ses sentiments… avec plus d'aisance. La lecture de ce livre avait été comme une illumination, une prise de conscience soudaine, qui avait rendu son cœur sensible aux émois qui le bouleversaient.

Il devait en parler à Eren.

Et à en voir le regard étrange d'Eren, pensait-il à la même chose ?

— Je… n'ai plus à me sentir coupable, Eren, commença-t-il, faussement sûr, mais la voix étrangement basse.

Tremblant d'hésitation, il tendit doucement la main vers Eren mais sursauta lorsque ce dernier l'attrapa brusquement, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Armin, paniqué, tenta de baragouiner quelque excuse, sûr que son ami avait pris la mouche à ses paroles.

— Armin.

— Oui ? sursauta Armin, le dos droit comme un « i ».

— Tu veux essayer ?

Perplexe, Armin pencha la tête d'un côté en soufflant un « hein ? » de circonstance, alors qu'Eren se rapprochait de lui, son poignet toujours dans sa main.

— Ce qui est décrit dans… le chapitre sur… sur la partie _physique_ … souffla-t-il, rougissant et bafouillant.

La chaleur corporelle d'Armin augmenta de pair avec ses rougeurs. Il resta figé de longues secondes, yeux dans les yeux, le souffle coupé. Dehors, un oiseau piailla agréablement, alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours. Ils baissèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement, baragouinant en même temps des phrases incohérentes pour dissiper la gêne.

Et lorsque le silence revint à nouveau, ils levèrent timidement leur regard pour se jauger silencieusement.

— Tu… tu es sûr ? souffla finalement Armin d'une voix indécise.

— Ouais.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Eren se pencha en avant, ses yeux toujours profondément plongés dans ceux de son ami, s'approcha avec lenteur de la bouche du blond. Armin se sentait tant soulagé que torturé par la lenteur dont faisait preuve son ami, quoique touché car il savait qu'Eren lui laissait le choix de faire marche arrière.

Mais Armin avait attendu suffisamment longtemps.

Il combla lui-même les derniers centimètres en saisissant la nuque d'Eren – et il fut sûr d'être mort lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent. Il ne se rendit pas même compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer et qu'il se tenait immobile, contre les lèvres chaudes d'Eren. Il faisait diablement chaud, terriblement, excessivement chaud. Il sentait clairement son cœur cogner furieusement pour faire pulser le sang jusqu'à ses lèvres, le rendre rouge, de gêne ou de honte, qu'importât – il se sentait bien.

Sa main tremblait toujours lorsqu'il la passa sur la gorge dévoilée d'Eren et qu'elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, écrasant sous sa poigne quelques mèches brunes désordonnées. Les bras d'Eren lui semblaient lourds, puissants contre sa taille, qui forçaient son dos à se cambrer pour se rapprocher de lui. Armin haleta soudainement ; ses mains étaient passés sous son haut et effleurait, sensuellement, son épiderme sensible.

— Pardon, je vais vite ? s'excusa Eren tout contre ses lèvres.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient trop, embués de larmes, d'une douceur luxurieuse, et Eren voulut immédiatement l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Non, c'est bon… ça m'a surpris…

— Dis-moi si tu ne veux pas, le rassura-t-il tout de même, ses pouces traçant un chemin brûlant sur l'os saillant de son bassin.

Armin soupira de plaisir et posa l'une de ses mains contre celle d'Eren, appuyant plus fortement le contact. La chaleur d'Eren était vive, contre sa peau tiède, et augmentait son émoi. À genoux sur le lit, il dominait un peu Eren, entre ses jambes. Ses mains caressèrent les joues légèrement creuses de son ami, avec tant de douceur que Jaeger s'en sentit touché au plus profond de son être.

Doucement, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, forçant Armin à se coucher sur lui. Ils gardèrent le silence durant un long moment, un peu indécis, un peu hésitant, à se regarder dans les yeux. Leur cœur battait si fort qu'ils n'entendaient plus que cela.

La main d'Eren remonta lentement le long de son flanc blanc, tirant le tee-shirt vers le haut.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

Armin se redressa un peu pour permettre au tee-shirt de quitter son corps, avant de reprendre position au-dessus d'Eren. Il voyait ses yeux verts descendre le long de sa gorge, s'échouer sur son torse maigre, jusqu'à son ventre mince. La lenteur du geste le fit rougir. Ils s'étaient déjà vus nus, car ils leur arrivaient de se laver ensemble lorsque l'eau manquait. C'était même plutôt fréquent pour les personnes pauvres, les orphelins, certains se lavaient même dehors, à la vue de tous, lorsqu'il pleuvait suffisamment.

Mais là, les yeux d'Eren l'intimidaient. Il se rendait compte de sa maigreur, de sa petitesse. Ses bras étaient trop fins, on voyait chacun de ses os, la fatigue lui avait creusé des cernes, et il se sentait minable devant Eren.

Il frémit violemment lorsque les doigts de Jaeger, étrangement inquisiteurs et éhontés, taquinèrent le bord lâche de son vieux pantalon.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour… pour un goujat impatient, dit Eren en observant fixement la barrière de tissu gris, mais je veux vraiment… vraiment…

Il ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase et Armin ne prit pas la peine de l'aider. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais lui aussi voulait toucher sa peau. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son derme contre lui, sentir la douceur de sa peau, glisser contre ses poils…

Il posa, timidement, sa propre main sous le tee-shirt d'Eren pour toucher sa peau. Il était chaud, contre ses doigts glacés, et il sentait, imperceptible, quelques traces de muscles sous la peau. Armin croisa le regard sombre d'Eren, avant de se voir renversé sur le dos, avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

Sa bouche, aussitôt, se vit ravir avec délice.

De gestes gauches, il fût dénudé – en partie, car un sentiment de gêne et de pudeur persistait et empêchait Eren de lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Armin comprenait un peu, cette partie de l'anatomie était strictement personnelle, intime, ils ne pouvaient pas l'exposer avec autant de facilité. Pourtant, lui, il voulait voir ce corps entièrement, surtout cette partie-là.

La main d'Armin chemina jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Eren et entreprit, aveugle, de tirer sur le bord pour enlever son pantalon. Eren sembla comprendre et, sans lâcher sa bouche une seule seconde, enleva lui-même ses propres vêtements avant de se coucher entièrement sur lui. La brûlure de sa peau fût immédiate, Armin eut l'impression d'être soudain sous les rayons du soleil, tant sa peau se réchauffa vite. Ses mains blanches entourèrent ses épaules, tira contre lui le corps de Jaeger et sa bouche se fit plus avide. Comme si, maintenant retiré, les barrières que formaient les vêtements représentaient leur timidité et leur gêne. Maintenant envolés, ils parvenaient à chercher le contact, à s'embrasser plus fermement, à gémir doucement, sensuellement.

Il arqua son dos lorsque leur bassin, déjà fermement ancré l'un contre l'autre, se caressèrent longuement. C'était une sensation étrange que d'être ainsi éperdu dans les bras d'un garçon, de son ami d'enfance, d'avoir un moment si intime ; mais l'agréabilité surpassait tout. La peau d'Eren était plus brune que la sienne, de miel, bien plus attrayante que la sienne qui, blanche et sans couleur, semblait maladive.

D'un geste, il retourna à nouveau leur position pour être à califourchon sur son ami, le buste droit et les mains sur son torse. Un souffle saccadé lui échappa en avisant le regard dilaté et terriblement excitant de son vis-à-vis. Le silence, soudain, se fit pesant, lourd de tension et charnel, tandis qu'Armin détaillait avidement le torse nu devant lui. Il laissa son doigt parcourir le buste jusqu'à descendre à son nombril, le dépassa, pour s'échouer sur le liseré du sous-vêtement tendu.

Il voulait le lui arracher.

Il devinait parfaitement l'érection d'Eren, qui menaçait de dépasser du vêtement. Le souffle plus profond, bruyant, Armin laissa son doigt glisser à l'intérieur et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure en sentant, contre son doigt, le derme chaud du membre pulsant.

Où était passé sa timidité ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire – il voulait Eren, et il pouvait l'avoir, là, maintenant.

— Eren… gémit-il doucement, les yeux encore fixé sur l'intimité de son ami.

Il se sentait si fébrile et impatient que sa respiration se faisait bruyante et que ses oreilles s'assourdissaient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait chaud, si chaud, qu'il avait l'impression de fondre, de brûler de l'intérieur, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui suffisait d'un peu plus pour imploser de l'intérieur. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant, même Eren et les yeux qu'il posait sur lui ; plus rien ne comptait outre le sentiment intense qui le submergeait et la félicité qu'il était en train de vivre.

Sa main, quémandeuse, passa la barrière de tissu.

Son gémissement résonna en chœur avec celui d'Eren. La bouche entrouverte d'Armin était délicieuse, luisante et suppliante. Ses yeux étaient sombres, noir par la dilatation, et le liseré bleu qui entourait l'œil était plus qu'excitant pour Eren. Il l'observa sagement détailler son corps, frémir à chaque muscle qu'il voyait, le vit suppliant face à son bassin et tremblant de désir.

Relevé sur ses coudes, il observa Armin partir à la conquête de son membre.

Ses gestes, quoique gauches et maladroits, étaient déterminés. Nulle trace d'hésitation ou de pudeur ; Armin dévoila sans mal le sexe dressé et le caressa comme il put. Et c'était fascinant de voir Armin, habituellement si mal assuré, si méfiant et pusillanime, se laisser ainsi aller.

Et c'était fascinant de voir sa blanche main empoigner son sexe, ses testicules, ses poils, pour les caresser.

— Je te veux je te veux je te veux, psalmodia Armin, le souffle si saccadé que son torse tressautait.

Eren se redressa sur son céans et embrassa sa bouche carmine, avec la voracité d'un animal affamé. Il n'embrassa pas ses lèvres mais les dévora, une de ses mains derrière la tête pour l'empêcher de fuir, son autre main enserrant son faible poignet. Et il se sentit fondre face à l'abandon total de son ami, à cette perte de contrôle excitante qui l'empêchait même de rougir de ses gestes.

— Eren, répéta Armin, lèvres contre lèvres.

Eren grogna contre sa bouche un mot incompréhensible et renversa doucement leurs positions pour surplomber Arlet. La docilité du blond était savoureuse ; la faiblesse de son corps, la langueur de ses membres, la soumission de sa chair… Eren se sentait comme un homme mis face à la tentation elle-même.

Il baisa sa gorge blanche, frémissant en sentant les mains d'Arlet parcourir son corps et effleurer son derme, glissant contre la sueur qui avait commencé à se former.

 _Car, Dieu, ce qu'il faisait chaud !_

Ils étaient pourtant en plein hiver, dans une demeure très mal isolée – il y avait bien une cheminée au salon, mais la chaleur passait difficilement dans les autres pièces et la porte était fermée de toute façon. Individuellement, ils avaient droit à une marmite d'eau bouillante ou de braise qu'ils posaient sur leur lit pour le réchauffer, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Et là, il le sentait contre la peau d'Armin, lui habituellement si frileux, si sensible au froid, brûlait puissamment d'un feu qui le consumait. Ils avaient si chaud que la tête leur tournait, que le sang pulsait contre leurs lèvres et leur membre dans un tambourinement presque douloureux. Et c'était une sensation des plus hypnotiques, car Eren ne souhaitait aucunement rompre le contact et se séparer de ce corps bouillant.

Mais il se retrouvait un peu perdu devant ce corps.

Il savait vaguement ce qu'il devait faire mais… n'allait-ce pas faire mal ? Il n'y avait aucun réel détail dans l'ouvrage d'Armin et aucune indication, pouvait-il simplement s'exécuter au risque de lui faire mal ou y avait-il une procédure à effectuer ? Et il ne savait pas comment demander l'avis de son ami sans briser violemment l'instant. Son membre, quoique bien dressé et rouge, restait rugueux et sec, l'entrée allait se faire difficile, peut-être même impraticable.

— Armin… je… je sais pas…

Armin se redressa doucement sur ses coudes, jambes écartées devant Eren, et effleura le lourd membre de son ami de sa main. Il avait un peu réfléchi à la question – il n'oserait certainement pas avouer qu'il avait pris soin de partir aux toilettes et de se laver avant de venir retrouver Eren – et il avait pensé à quelque chose pour faciliter cela.

— Enduire de quelque chose de… glissant ? tenta-t-il en respirant profondément.

Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre de toute manière **[2]**. Il empoigna la nuque d'Eren pour l'embrasser – il devenait si insatiable ! – et, tâtonnant ce qui lui servait de veste, il pêcha le petit flacon qu'il avait rempli d'huile.

Oui, il avait pensé à tout dans la meilleure des situations, il n'aurait pas eu la honte si Eren avait refusé d'un bloc !

L'idée de se retrouver avec cette huile en lui ne l'enchantait pas réellement, mais il avait trop envie de concrétiser leur intimité pour réellement jouer les prudes. Cela n'allait pas rester infiniment dans son corps, pas vrai ?

La bouche d'Eren était un délice, un mélange de pain chaud et de mûres – lui qui en cueillait souvent dans les bois qui bordait le village. Il aimait se perdre dans sa bouche, goûter sa salive et mordiller ses lèvres pleines. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais se détacher de sa bouche, inspirer le même souffle, confondre leur existence et devenir possession d'Eren. Il aurait voulu que ses yeux verts ne brillent que pour lui, que son sourire ne s'illumine que pour lui, il aurait voulu devenir le centre du monde d'Eren.

Oui, il devenait si orgueilleux face à son ami !

Il fit glisser sa main dégoulinante d'huile sur son membre pulsant et l'étala généreusement, sans lâcher sa bouche, l'empêchant d'oser se retirer pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Armin ne se croyait pas si possessif et désireux, si éperdu de Jaeger, mais il fallait croire qu'il se trompait. Avec lui, il perdait raison et esprit, il devenait plus primitif, plus actif, plus bestial. Il voulait s'imposer à Eren et le voir s'imposer, le dominer et se faire dominer, le contrôler et passer sous contrôle.

 _Il voulait tant, tant, tant…_

Lorsque leur bouche se détacha finalement, ils observèrent le membre enduit d'Eren, si proche de celui d'Armin. Après un dernier regard, ils déglutirent ensemble tandis qu'Eren entreprenait le périlleux voyage. À présent assis sur le bassin de Jaeger, Armin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les mains du brun tirer ses fesses et le gland de son sexe appuyer _là_. Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent les épaules bronzées et il posa son front contre sa clavicule en sentant la douleur que le mouvement créait.

La lenteur était agonie, pensa-t-il en s'empêchant de geindre, mais il ne voulait certainement pas qu'Eren ralentisse ou arrête simplement. Il ressentait, au fond, une certaine satisfaction à être ainsi pris, à voir Eren trembler de plaisir dans ses bras et l'entendre gronder contre son oreille. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne voyait pas l'inconfort d'Armin, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

— Armin, tu as mal ? grogna Eren lorsqu'il fût tout au fond de lui.

Oui, il avait mal, mais tout de même moins que ce qu'il aurait cru. Son anus s'était naturellement dilaté face à l'intrusion et, à force de se décontracter, il la supportait sans mal. Il ressentait tout de même un léger tiraillement dans ses chairs, un léger inconfort, mais il appréciait tout autant la situation. Malgré la douleur, il se sentait plein, empli par la présence d'Eren, il ne saurait réellement l'expliquer, mais se sentir si proche d'Eren remplissait son cœur d'émoi.

— Non, sourit-il en relevant ses yeux pour le regarder. J'aime bien.

Alors ils firent l'amour, avec une passion mêlé de tendresse qui les mena à l'extase.

—

Emmitouflé dans une sorte de cape rapiécée, ils bravaient vaillamment le froid pour labourer la terre devenu rigide. L'effort qu'ils devaient fournir était beaucoup plus important qu'auparavant, surtout parce qu'ils devaient travailler dans le champ avec seulement une poignée d'individu.

Armin avait des engelures et ne cessait de trembler de froid. Il ne parvenait pas du tout à effectuer son travail tant la froideur le paralysait. La faible écharpe qui entourait son menton ne lui servait pas à grand-chose mais avait au moins le mérite de rendre la morsure du vent moins violente.

— Armin, laisse-moi faire, dit Mikasa en se tournant vers lui. Repose-toi un peu.

Armin détestait vraiment passer pour un faible, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il _était_ faible et déplorable. Il n'aimait pas sa faible constitution mais il se sentait toujours touché lorsque ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Quoique vexé aussi.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux tenir encore.

Mikasa acquiesça et retourna à la terre. Ses doigts, glacés, lui brûlaient, il sentait à peine ses orteils et son nez et ses oreilles souffraient indubitablement. En proie à un désespoir douloureux, il tourna ses yeux bleus vers Eren, à sa gauche, qui lui lançait quelques regards inquiets mais encourageants.

— Ne force pas trop, souffla-t-il doucement, va à ton allure.

Armin hocha doucement la tête, les dents claquantes et les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait trop froid, trop sec, trop rugueux, il avait mal, il avait faim, il était fatigué, il en avait marre, il voulait tant que tout s'arrête, qu'il soit au soleil, comme avant, avec Eren et Mikasa, à parler de l'extérieur…

Son corps se réchauffa soudain lorsqu'Eren lui prit la main. Le contact, un peu soudain mais terriblement intime, fit bondir son cœur et pulser son sang. Il eut un long frémissement de plaisir et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

— Eren, murmura-t-il pour que lui seul l'entende

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et plus rien ne compta ; se fût comme s'ils étaient seuls.

— Je t'aime.

.

.

* * *

 **[1]** OK, je pars du principe qu'ils sont dans le monde que l'on connaît, sur la Terre telle que nous la voyons, d'où l'insertion de la Grèce. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que le monde de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ s'en approche mais reste un univers alternatif et donc que la planète et ses continents ne sont pas tels que sur la Terre. Je me suis permis cette divergence – comme dans mes autres fictions sur ce fandom maintenant que j'y fais attention.

 **[2]** Personne ne peut penser spontanément à la préparation quand on vient tout juste d'apprendre les subtilités du sexe.

* * *

 **Un titre un peu chelou, mais une fois qu'il est écrit, qu'il est dur d'en changer !**

 **Un Armin un peu bipolaire, mais j'aime les persos un peu complexes... (La fausse excuse !) Bon, disons que c'est lui qui s'est imposé comme ça, au début j'avais en tête de le faire très détaché, de le ramener vers Eren et limite il lui dit "on baise?" et c'est parti pour le lemon de malade !**

 **Mais non, Armin n'est pas comme ça, ma petite Karrow, faut se calmer-**

 **...il est tout timide au début mais une fois lancé, il est incontrôlable !**

 **Voilà qui est mieux.**

 _ **P.-S. : Désolé pour le résumé pourri, encore une fois... et encore plus désolé pour la gaffe monumentale et proprement honteuse que j'ai commise en me trompant de fichier ! (Je me suis dit que c'était chelou de recevoir 5 reviews d'un coup, mais c'était juste pour bien me faire remarquer que j'ai été c**.) Sorry les gens !**_

 **Karrow.**


End file.
